


The Warmth of March

by crystalmonkey08



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, High School, Idiots in Love, Love, Middle School, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, School, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalmonkey08/pseuds/crystalmonkey08
Summary: This story is about a girl and a boy who lived very different lives. One was an example of "perfection", good grades, rarely left home, always lived a content lifestyle with their parents. The other, a good family, decent friends, but not so good of choices in life. But then again, who can be perfect?In this story you see a relationship's ups and downs as they try to figure out their feelings but also struggle with their social aspect in life as 8th graders approaching high school.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	The Warmth of March

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is one of my first stories I've ever wrote, so it will not be of the best quality and I might randomly choose to never finish. Anyway, enjoy.

She'd been through a lot more than she think she ever deserved. Her entire childhood she spent struggling through toxic friends, and her trust was not very strong, even if she did have herself surrounded by new friends. She'd just newly transferred schools, as a result of her parents' move, and was very upset with the transition. For the first few months, she'd done fine. But she missed her old school, her old friends, her old home. She was glad she was away from her toxic girl group, but...

"Leila?"

A voice cut through the girl's thoughts. She sat up and alert.

"Here!"

The teacher nodded, taking in the knowledge and writing down on her clipboard. Leila sighed.

The sooner the school day was over, the better. Leila had lost contact with her old friends, as they rarely texted, and rarely even had anything TO text about. Leila glanced down at the blur of numbers and text before her. She was always great at math, so this was always the class she was bored in. She fiddled her pencil back and forth in her hand, causing a vibration of sorts which seemed to calm Leila's thinking. Staring at her other pale hand laying upon her paper, she zoned back into the numbers. Linear growth.... algebra... it was always a mess, but Leila always learned quickly.

"William?"

"Here!"

"Alrighty! I think that's all. Only Max absent, correct?"

Through mumbled echoes, agreement was sent to the teacher.

"I guess Max isn't yet back yet from his trip... where did he go again?"

The sweet teacher made small talk, to which a boy back behind Leila called out,

"He's in Florida! He was supposed to be back today..."

"Maybe he'll be here later."

Leila's teacher, Mrs. Grainer was always a sweet one. Leila liked her, which was good as Mrs. Grainer was math, and you always want a good teacher for math class.

The boy in the back was a sweet boy Leila had made somewhat friends with, his name was Kevin, and for Leila to be honest with herself, she was still debating being attracted to the lad. He had soft brown hair, and caring green eyes. Their friends teased he was "as skinny as a stick", but they weren't far off. The boy was very skinny, but Leila admired his humor. They'd wheezed their lungs out together in science, and Kevin made Leila feel a flutter in her chest. This feeling she pressed down, she'd never had good experiences with crushes, involving getting herself manipulated and used. Plus, she was still unsure about how she felt.

Leila felt her senses prickle at the squeak of a door hinge. Leila always found that she was very attentive when it comes to being observant in social situations. Though, that was when she wasn't talking and laughing along. In stepped a boy, whom increased Leila's curiosity. The girl thought she'd already met most of the people at this school, in her classes. So when a new boy walked in and placed himself next to Kevin, Leila ended up looking at them over her shoulder, like the rest of the class. The boy looked perfectly at ease, his black, dark hair complimenting the mischief glint in his eyes. He smirked, and apologized,

"I'm sorry for being late."

"No worries Max, glad you could make it to class. Ask your table partners for help. Does anyone have a spare paper-"

Leila zoned out the rest of the teacher's boring statement. She continued looking at the boy Max. He's not a new kid, but he's new to Leila. Leila grumbled in annoyance as Max started whispering and laughing with Kevin. She felt a pang of jealousy, wanting to join the boys' conversation. She glanced away, as she watched Max look up to meet her eyes.

_It's just another boy._ She told herself. _A_ _s boring as the rest._


End file.
